Liquid crystal display device is a commonly used display device; a liquid crystal display device usually comprises a backlight module, a lower polarizer, a display panel and an upper polarizer, etc.; the display panel comprises an array substrate, a color film substrate and a liquid crystal molecular layer between the array substrate and the color film substrate.
In particular, in the display process of the liquid crystal display device, the backlight module provides light for the display panel, and the display panel displays images. Specifically, the light emitted by the backlight module passes through the lower polarizer, the array substrate, the liquid crystal molecular layer, the color film substrate and the upper polarizer in sequence, then arrives human eyes.
The inventor has realized that during the display process of the liquid crystal display device in the prior art, a backlight module should be used to provide light for the display panel, making the liquid crystal display device relatively thick and heavy, with high energy consumption.